Very Adult Operations
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas wake up and find they've been effected by a very shocking magic spell and the only ways to cure the situation live at in a big white manor. The good, or bad, news is that Regina and Zelena Mills are in desperate need of help too. Magic Cock.
1. Prologue

AN: This is not my usual fare. It was an experimental piece that grew into a full story.

This story contains magic cock and was inspired by (but does not particularly adhere to) Alpha/Beta/Omega tropes. In this story both Emma and Ruby are magically given male genitalia and Regina and Zelena go through a magically induced "heat".

Prologue

February blew into Maine with two feet of snow and single-digit temperatures. Granny's switched from salads and ice cream to soups and chilli. Grumpy and Dopey fired up the snow plow and salt truck. Marco couldn't keep snow shovels and sleds in stock. The school's boiler was sputtering along, twenty years overdue for a tune up. The cold was the town's main gripe, but there was a bright side to February. The dwarves had scraped the snow and ice away to reveal hearts and roses. Saint Valentine's Day was a corporate scheme. Rumpelstiltskin loathed it. Storybrooke, though, was a town that as built on love, so the day as celebrated as all but holy. The hearts and red roses reminded him of Cora, which was enough to sour any holiday. The damn woman was still making his life difficult, even from beyond the grave. Typical Cora.

"Hey, uh, Grandpa Gold?"

Speak of the Devil and her adopted grandson would appear. He sat aside his inventory list, actually glad for the distraction. "Hello Henry." It had been a wild few months. He had been a patient, a prisoner, banished and he had been the Dark One.

Now he was none of those. After all that had occurred he was lucky to still be a husband, and he was only barely that. Grandpa was such a simple word, but made him smile. Henry was the last living piece of Baelfire and he was precious to him. "Yes Henry?''

The boy leaned on the glass display case. He was scowling and though Rumpel would never say so out loud, he looked like Milah.

"Do you think Hook is my Mom's True Love?" From the tone of his voice, the boy was not pleased.

"You don't?" He hated Hook and had for centuries. That vitriol had not disappeared or lessened at all. Since the one handed sack of skin and scum had wormed his way into Emma Swan's heart, he had to tolerate him. He had to tolerate a lot of people and things now. He would rather turn them into snails.

Henry crossed his arms and he could see nature over nurture playing out right in front of him. He had seen his former apprentice with that expression countless times. Henry buffed an invisible spot on the glass with his sleeve, "He bought a ring, or stole it or whatever. He got roses and asked Granny to make a romantic dinner. He's going to propose." Henry shuddered, "I can't believe he is going to propose on Valentine's Day. It's like a crappy romantic comedy. Except he's gross and Emma isn't an idiot."

Hatred shot through Rumpel, like acid in his blood. Hadn't Milah been Hook's True Love? Wasn't that why she had run off with him? Disgusting piece of filth.

"She's too good for him. He's an ass."

He smiled a little, truth from the mouth of babes. He had spent a precious but small amount of time with Bae-Neal, but he could hear him in Henry's voice.

Henry picked up a snow globe from Disney World that had found a home in his shop. He shook it and watched the fake snow swirl around the tuxedo-clad mouse. "He threw Dad off in Neverland, kidnapped my Mom, shot Belle, stabbed you and plotted with Cora." He sighed," And that's the crap I know about. Not even counting the recent Dark One-Underworld stuff. I mean, really? He's her true love? He's not even trying. He only plays at helping because he wants in Mom's pants. He's a jerk, Captain Jack Sparrow without the charm. I know good guys aren't supposed to hate people, but I hate Hook."

Smart Lad. He was absolutely correct. Hook was a waste of greasy skin and if he was Emma Swan's True Love then he was an astronaut.

"So is there like a spell or a potion that can, I don't know, like prove it?" He put the snow globe down, "or better yet, disprove it?"

There were. He'd had to send away several townsfolk already. Those foolish or desperate enough to try to make a deal with had been asking for love potions over the past week and a half. He, better than anyone, knew the ins and outs of true love and it's magic. In fact, were he an academic and magic a recognized field of study, he would hold a PhD. He would be the premier expert on the matter. His work would be worthy of a Nobel Prize. This matter, though, was very simple. There were several routes they could take, but when it came to magic, the most direct route was usually the best. A simple hair test, much like the one he had used on Snow and David, would suffice.

"Do you have- "

Henry smirked and cut him off, "One of my Mom's hairs?'' He pulled two small ziplock lags out out of his pants pocket. One bag had several strands of long blonde hair and the other had a chunk of short black hair in it. "Figured you'd ask."

Well well, his grandson had been paying attention. Rumpel was a little impressed and more than a little bit proud. He held his hand out and Henry dropped the bags into his palm. That should have been it: a short, simple transaction. Something, though, caught his eye. He saw it in the beams of sun slanting through the window. It was small, insignificant and on any other day he wouldn't have noticed it. This, though, Rumpel immediately decided, was fate. A fine, short silky red hair. It settled on his forefinger and he couldn't help but smile. Only one person, one tiny human, in town could have such downy hair in that specific color: Zelena's spawn. Henry often babysat the little beast.

Now he could combine the Savior's and Pirate's hairs to show the lack-of-reaction, it would be easy. He had no doubt that Emma Swan was not Hook's True Love. He also knew that Milah hadn't been either. The only person Killian Jones loved was himself.

The baby's hair, though,held far more interesting possibilities. "Very good." He smiled and tried to keep his face passive so the boy wouldn't suspect anything untowards. "It goes without saying that this little transaction"

"Operation" Henry interrupted him again, "Grandpa. It's Operation Mate. Y'know because swans mate for life. I just want to make me that sure that he is the right mate."

He swallowed a cackle. Henry was another Mills apprentice in the making. He was going to be four for four. Henry was not only a particularly dedicated undergrad but a third-generation student. He would go far. His magical pedigree, by nature and nurture was Ivy League level.

"Well, let's keep Operation Mate top secret then, eh?"

Henry nodded, "That's a good idea. Both of my Mom's would lose it if they found out I was making a deal with you."

He laid his hand over his chest, "A deal? Oh Dear Boy, you wound me. This isn't a deal. We are partners in this. We are helping Emma." Help was a stretch, it was somewhat similar to help. It was the same sort of help that reluctant sky divers got. A quick shove out of the plane. It would be terrifying at first, but instinct would kick in. Destiny would take hold and everything would work out. True Love would act like a parachute. They could also plummet to the ground. It would be a spectacular display of stubbornness, denial and panic. Henry didn't need to know that, though. He thought he was doing the right thing. He also was trusting his grandfather.

Some would say his trust, his belief in good, came from his Charming genetics. Rumpel knew better. Regina had been the same way once: trusting, sweet and happily gullible. All children were, he supposed. Only a few special people, like Belle, stayed that way. They carried a positive outlook, a true belief in goodness, all the way through to adulthood. Despite everything Henry had been through in the last few years, he still believed too. He was a good boy, like Bae had been before everything had gone so very wrong.

"So how will we know it works?'' He was eager, bright eyed and excited to learn. Henry was like his mother, aunt and grandmother had all been, once upon a time.

"Oh, we'll know." Everyone would know. It would be the most non-villain related excitement Storybrooke had seen in years. "Leave it to me, Henry. I'm sure it will all work out."

It was only a half lie. Henry left happy so he didn't even feel particularly bad about the deceit. He would help Emma Swan finally see who her perfect mate was. Of course anyone with eyes could see that it wasn't the pirate. He had known for a long time. It was scrawled in the stars. It was obvious and he could not be the only one who saw it. Belle knew, and had for a long time. Though she said nothing about it, her small smile told him that she was waiting for it to play out. It was an excruciatingly long play, though. It had stretched across time, space and beyond. They'd traipsed through Storybrooke, Neverland, Alternate Universes and even in The Underworld. It defied the laws of time and good and evil, it was a fairy-tale story that no one had ever expected. The Evil Queen and the Savior, if Disney ever got their greedy little paws on it, they'd make billions. Those two were head-over heels in love with each other and too stubborn to admit it.

Though he loathed it, he did owe Regina a small boon after everything they'd been through. He hadn't been kind to her. He had co-opted her destiny and manipulated her since before conception. For Bae. Now? Bae's child was asking for help, and he would do as he asked. The Lad had asked for help finding his mother's True Love, and he did have two mothers. It was killing two chimeras with one stone.

As for Zelena... he didn't owe her a damn thing, but the blood magic would affect her too. The baby was too young for the spell to work on, so Rumpel wasn't worried about that. If he only had one of Regina's hairs, he would cut Zelena out of the situation all together. He did not. Regina had visited his shop and ensured that anything e'd collected over the years was gone. Though that had helped him in the long-run. Belle would not approve of his keeping samples of Regina's blood, hair and several vials of her tears on hand. It would have been awkward to say the least. He couldn't very well ask the boy for Regina's heir without tipping him off. No, this would be a buy-one-get-one-free sale; and people said he wasn't a kind businessman.

Yes, they didn't know it, but the Mills Girls were about to find their True Mates whether they were ready or not. The impending holiday was a little touch of poetry. It was a day all about love, after all.

Yes, this was it. He would even the score between himself and Regina. He would ruin Hook's life, grant an unwarranted favor to Zelena, and make Henry happy. He would show Belle that he was becoming a better man too, all in one show-stopping gesture. Somehow, he knew that Cora would hate it, which only made it more amusing for him. Yes, after this they might as well rename February 14th St Rumpelstiltskin's Day. Dark One or not, he always won in the end.


	2. Part I

Part I

108 Mifflin Street rose with the sun. The youngest resident was the one that made that particular decision. Robyn, usually called Robbie, let the house know that it was time to get up with an insistent screaming cry. She was awake and wanted everyone to know.

Henry was staying with his other mother, but both her mother and aunt woke up. Zelena's room was closer to the nursery, but Regina was already halfway to it. Zelena stumbled out of her door and looked more asleep than awake.

Regina picked up the little girl, "Hello, Sweetheart''. She was wearing a yellow onesie that Henry had bought her. It declared she was waiting for her Hogwarts letter in bold black letters. Regina bounced the little redhead and smiled. She patted her diaper, her instincts still intact from her days with her son. Robbie loved her aunt and often showed it with sloppy kisses but today Regina dodged them. She wasn't feeling well and didn't want her favorite niece to catch whatever she had. "Let's go find your Mommy."

Robbie couldn't speak yet, but answered by grabbing a chunk of Regina's sweat-soaked dark hair and pulling.

"It looks like someone's in a good mood." She wished she could say the same. Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, was no stranger to nightmares and knew how to handle her demons. Last night's dream had been no nightmare. It had been an erotic dream. No, that was selling it short. It had been intense, incredible, a rush. It had been a multi-angled pornographic film, in 4K Ultra HD with super-bass surround sound. It had been a top-of-the-line subconscious smut show starring herself and Emma Swan. It was seared into her mind, unforgettable. She was still burning up, fever or passion, it was hard to tell. Regina shook her head vigorously. She was out-of-sorts, in a unconnected state. She was aching, wanting, needing. She needed-

She cut that thought off. She was not going there. "Auntie Regina" She told the baby, "is going crazy." She bounced Robbie again and the infant babbled and gurgled as if to agree.

"Ozma bless!" Her half-sister's favorite curse was the first thing she heard when she entered the hallway. Zelena was leaning against the wall, fanning herself. She smacked the digital thermostat. "This bloody thing is broken. It is hotter than the Deadly Desert in here."

Zelena's skin was flushed and sweaty and her blue eyes were bright. Zelena looked as sick as Regina felt. "Oh no." She sighed, "Mommy has whatever this is too."

Zelena whirled her head around, her teeth grit into a forced-sneer,"This is not a normal fever. What the fuck have you done to me?"

Usually she would have told Zelena to go straight to Hell, but they'd already been there. She reminded Zelena to watch her language, but she was hot, achy and her heart wasn't in it. She leaned against the wall and let herself sag. Her knees were weak and her thigh muscles were tight and sore. "What is this?" She was having problems focusing. She could still feel Emma's touch on her skin. She could hear her voice, smell her perfume and something more-something specifically and wonderfully Emma. "I don't know what this is. I'm trembling all over." She wasn't sure how to explain it without being vulgar.

"I haven't been this horny since I let Alton Zimley touch me behind the old grain silo when I was sixteen."

Leave it to Zelena to be blunt. Her sister never held back. It was something she admired most of the time. Right now it was grating on her last nerve.

"I don't know if this is magic but it isn't good." Robbie was starting to squirm and fuss in her arms. "Though I don't think the baby can catch this."

Zelena punched the buttons on the central air conditioning system. They both knew it was pointless, but Regina didn't say anything.

"I'm going to call Ashley." Her go-to-babysitter "and see if she can watch Little Bean." She walked across the short space between them and picked up her daughter. "She can't catch it, but neither of us can take care of her either."

Regina nodded and slid down the wall. She needed something, a touch, a kiss, a screaming orgasm. She had a feeling that her trusty and eclectic box of discreetly purchased lady's aids wouldn't help either.

"What the hell are you going to tell her? You can't watch your daughter because of crippling lust?"

Zelena narrowed her eyes, unamused, "No, but I swear if this doesn't stop soon I'll shag you." She winked and pursed her lips, "Wouldn't want Bean to see that."

Regina's eyebrows winged up, "We're sisters!"

Zelena headed downstairs, "Only half." Her snark was lazily thrown over her shoulder.

Regina wasn't sure which was worse: the overwhelming need that was scorching through her, the haunting dream of Emma, or the fact that she was considering taking Zelena up on her offer. It was all a boiling hot mess and none of it was good.

She went back to her room, then to her ensuite. She needed a very cold shower. Even the ice-cold water didn't dull her desire. Neither did her handheld massaging shower head. She was immediately hit with the fever again as soon as she turned off the shower. "Oh God, this can't  
get any worse." She would just have to control herself. She was a queen, the least she could do was come up with some self-control. It was a simple mission, or as Henry would call it operation. Yes, Operation Queen-in-Heat.

* * *

Emma Swan was blissfully unconscious, spread out on her bed like a starfish. The morning sun rose up and shined through her window. It fell over her face in thin bars of dawn shades of yellow, orange and red. She twitched,mumbled and reached out, reaching for something. For a moment she hovered on the edge of awake, then she turned over and hid her face under the blanket. It was too early.

Five minutes later her phone rang. Duran Duran was Ruby's ring tone. "Screw you, Wolf Girl." She ignored the call, it was a quarter after dawn in the morning. Besides even if it wasn't, she'd been having a great dream. A nice sexy dream, Skinimax in her head. It hadn't been Killian, that was for damn sure.

Her phone went off again. Damn Ruby was being persistent. She ignored the call again. Fricking wolf had interrupted her hot dream. Emma could still taste her dream love's kisses and feel their dark silky hair between her fingers. Fucking gorgeous and completely untouchable dream queen.

Emma let the phone fall onto bed. She rubbed her hands over her eyes.  
Great now she had to pee. She threw off her comfy quilt off of her and looked down.

Her mouth dropped opened and she screamed like she was running away from Jason Voorhees. It echoed through the house and she was pretty sure that glass shattered somewhere. There was a very not feminine bulge in her South Park boxers. "Oh holy fuck. No!"

She lifted the waist band and somehow managed not to scream again. She had-there was-it. Emma smacked herself on the face, hard. It had to be a dream. Like one of those dreams within a dream. She'd had sex, really great sex, in the one dream and now the weird freak-out part of the dream was this. Yeah, that was it. She was having some kind of wild voodoo magic sex dream. She couldn't remember who, but it had definitely been a woman. Her face was hazy but her scent. God, Emma could still smell her. It was heaven, like baking cake and orchids mixed with rich coffee and something else. She couldn't put a finger on it but it called to her.  
Her-it-the thing in her boxers-twitched and started to get stiff. "Oh my God" She could not handle this.

"Ma?''

She'd woke Henry up. His footsteps were getting closer. Henry! He couldn't see her like-like-this. She grabbed a pillow and covered her lap  
them pulled the blanket back up for good measure.

"Ma?'' Henry pushed open her door. He, too was only dressed in boxers and a tee-shirt. He also had a hockey stick in his hands. Like that would help with Storybrooke's magical shenanigans. "I heard screams."

Her own not-so-little-anymore knight in shining armor, well cotton.

She pushed her fingers through her hair. "Sorry Kid, nightmares." They both had way more than their fair share of bad dreams. Well that was true, she hadn't woken up yet. It couldn't be real. Because she, Emma Swan, a female, had a penis and what felt like balls. Sweet Baby Jesus , she had man bits and she did not at all approve. How the hell was she supposed to explain that to her son (who she very clearly remembered pushing out of her vagina)?

Henry leaned his stick against the wall. "You okay?''

She forced a smile, "Yeah, Kid. I've half-forgotten already."

He didn't look very convinced, but nodded, "Well we're already up, might as well go to Granny's for breakfast."

Uh, what was she supposed to do? Act normal, she had to act completely normal. This was a regular, not-penis-having-morning. She couldn't let him know anything was wrong. "Yeah kid, sure. Go get dressed and we'll go."

Okay, step one was to get through a simple meal, she could do that. Then she would get Henry to school and then she could figure out what the hell  
was going on. Regina could fix it, right?

Regina. Emma closed her eyes and felt little shocks skip across her skin. She would like to show Regina exactly what was going on. Maybe get some hands-on-help from the gorgeous brunette. Emma's eyes flew open. There were two things going on here. One, she was having some definite beyond PG-13 thoughts about her son's other mother. Two, those thoughts had given her a full on erection. God, how was she going to talk to Regina?

The woman was sex personified and it was way hard to hide a freaking hard on. She had ruined several pairs of panties just thinking about her. What was she going to do? Hard nipples were nothing compared to her brand new Little (not at all little!) Emma.

"Oh God I can't believe I named it.''

She shoved her face in her pillow and screamed one last time. She hated magic.

She found a pair of very baggy khaki cargo pants from her bounty hunting days shoved in a box at the bottom of her closet. They made of were tough, thick material and had actual pockets. Best of all, they were men's. She'd picked them up at an Army-Navy surplus store years ago. They weren't usually the most comfortable thing in the world to wear, but her new addition actually fit in them. Honestly, at this point Emma was glad she didn't have to duct-tape herself down. She pulled on a tee shirt and prayed that whatever had happened would un-happen fast.

The short-walk to Granny's was weird. She didn't know how to walk with a dick swinging between her thighs. Okay,not swinging exactly, but it was friggin' weird. Weird for her, at least. She had always felt comfortable in her own skin. She'd never questioned her gender. She'd gone through a weird questioning phase with her sexuality but it wasn't the same. She now had a stark and scary understanding of how people who transitioned must feel. Being trapped with the wrong genitals and trying to hide it was terrible. It had only been an hour or so for her, she could not imagine a lifetime.

She gingerly sat down in a booth and hoped that no one could tell. One of the waitresses came over and Henry grinned and requested their usuals. Now Emma was a happy, healthy, red-blooded American bisexual women. She had never been immune to the charms of the diner's waitresses uniforms. Right now, though, that appreciation was causing an uncomfortable stiffness in her pants. This was, literally, the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her, and she'd been in jail.

"Um no sausage! Bacon! I want bacon!" Her voice cracked in the middle of the shouted sentence. The waitress and Henry stared at her like she'd lost her mind. Maybe she had.

"I-uh" She felt like everyone in the universe was staring at her. They didn't understand. They wouldn't understand. Only she would understand, her dream woman. Emma wasn't sure how or why, but she knew that she would understand. Emma stood up so fast that she made Henry jerk in surprise.  
"Gotta go to the bathroom-I mean the Lady's Room. Yeah." She retreated to the bathroom and hoped that no one noticed her.

She splashed cold water on her face and held her wrists under the faucet. It was an old foster kid trick to help her calm down. "You can do this. You've been the Savior and the Dark One and you've been to the Enchanted Forest, prison and even Arkansas. You can do this."

Yeah sure it would be a walk in the park. She would run to Regina's and she would fix it. Oh Regina would fix it all night long. She would reach down Emma's cargoes and…

She shuddered in a very good way. Oh man, she was hard as a rock again. She closed her eyes but that didn't help.

It was a greatest hits slideshow of the sexy side of Regina Mills:

The Evil Queen in black leather and jewels. She was a dark beauty, a frightening but seductive sorceress. Everything played together into a sinful portrait of perfection. It was the way her dark hair was styled in an elaborate updo. It was her over-the-top makeup and delicious on display cleavage-evil cleavage. She was a breathtaking devil who demanded worship.

Sexy Madam Mayor in her skin tight pencil skirt and two-teasing-shirt-buttons open. She was always flawless, perfectly presented, and untouchable. She sat behind her desk, like her office chair was a throne, and controlled their whole little world. She ruled, was good at it, and knew it. Her smirk was deadly and her withering sarcasm cut grown men off at the knees. She was the HBIC and everyone knew it.

Regina, friend and mother, always fighting for those she loved. She was the real savior, always throwing herself into battle with no concern for herself. She was brutal but loyal to a fault. She would walk over broken glass and swallow poison if she thought it would somehow keep their son safe. Their son, she'd raised their child with love and kindness, whether he had originally realized it or not. She was the mother that Emma had wanted for him.

Images of her flashed through her mind on an endless reel. Regina pursing her bright red lips. Regina throwing fireballs. Regina using her magic to stop the trigger. Regina reading comics with Henry. Regina making potions. Regina making breakfast. Regina sliding out of her blazer and unbuttoning her crisp white dress shirt, slowly. Regina peeling stockings of of her perfect legs. Regina on her knees, looking up through her lashes. Regina pulling down her fly down with her teeth. Regina pressing a bright-red kiss against her white boxer briefs. Regina peeling back the elastic and-

"Shit!"

She was so hard it was starting to hurt. She was swollen and needed well, she knew what she needed but. Oh cripes, she mentally apologized to Neal, blue balls were apparently real. It was real and it hurt. She needed. She needed Regina. She wanted to poof over to the mansion, grab her Regina and-

"Emma!''

The bathroom door flew open and Ruby stormed in. She slammed the door behind her then flicked the lock.

"What the hell?!" The usually calm and friendly brunette looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" She pushed her slender fingers through her long hair. Her hands were shaking.

"Uh" Emma tried to think but every ounce of blood was way south of  
her brain.

"Rubes." She tried to figure out what to say. "I'm kind of, I mean, I've got a situation going on."

The brunette did not look impressed.

"Well so do I." She leaned closer, "I've got a big situation in my pants."

Emma's eyes darted down. Ruby was wearing loose athletic mesh shorts, but it was easy to see the tell-tale bulge. Whatever crazy magic had whammied her had got Ruby too. For some reason, that made her feel better about everything. "You too?!"

Ruby's jaw dropped, "Oh thank God! I thought I was going through some fucked up wolf-late-puberty-thing."

Emma scrubbed her face with her hands, "I woke up with this thing."

Ruby nodded, "Same." She looked about as excited about it as Emma felt.

"I'm gonna head over to Mifflin and hopefully Regina can fix uh" She waved her hand over her affected area "-it."

"Regina!" Ruby's voice turned to a squeak.

Anger. No, fury rushed through her. It lit a forest fire in her chest and turned her blood into crackling electricity. She moved without thought; reacted on instinct alone. Emma slammed her forearm against Ruby's throat and shoved and held her against the wooden door.

Mine! A very loud and powerful voice in her head roared. It was her own voice but warped, like it was echoing in a cave. Since she had a bad history with voices in her head, she knew she shouldn't listen. Thanks so much, Dark One. This time, though, the voice seemed right. The feeling was natural to her, like breathing and walking. It sprang from in some less-than clear feelings about Regina that she'd been ignoring for a while. Now it had twisted into a satisfying fury that blotted out everything else.

"Don't you go near her. Don't you fucking touch my Regina." She pressed her arm tighter against Ruby's neck and could feel her struggling to breath. "I have fucking had it with undeserving assholes putting their nasty paws on My Queen." She was seeing red, adrenaline and magic was coursing through her. She was going to rip Ruby's brand new appendage off her body if she even thought about touching Regina.

Ruby fought back, a sharp knee hit Emma in the solar-plexus and she doubled over.

"Fuck you, Swan." She pushed her down hard and Emma's ass hit the cold tile floor. "I would have nailed you in the balls, but I've got a little mercy now that I actually have them." The cords in Ruby's neck had popped out in sharp relief and her usually green eyes had turned full moon gold. "I don't want Regina!" She growled, "I don't want her." Ruby stared down at Emma, "What you do with the Queen is your business.

Emma took some breaths. Ruby was under the same magic, and was dealing with the same irrational anger. "Rubes." She held up both hands, "I'm sorry I-" As quickly as the rage had come, it was gone. Now Emma wanted to get to Regina and press herself against her, breathe her in and feel safe.

Ruby blinked. "Oh. Oh shit." Ruby shook her head to clear it. Then she shook out her limbs one by one, regaining control. "I'm sorry, Ems." She held out her hand and helped Emma stand up again. "I went ballistic there for a minute."

Emma got to her feet and nodded. "Yeah, me too. I can't believe we threw down like frat boys. We could have torn each other apart."

Emma leaned against the wall and thumped her forehead against it. The dull pain helped ground her in the moment. Where had that come from? The rush of anger, the violence and the possessiveness? None of that was her. Emma thumped her head again. Her Regina? Regina did not belong  
to anyone, least of all her. Furthermore Emma wasn't a caveman. She didn't treat women like prizes or commodities. Regina was a lady and-

Regina wrapped around her, clinging to her shoulders. Her smooth tan legs wrapped around her waist. Emma could all but taste Regina's soft, sweaty skin. On her lips, her tongue, in between her teeth: biting, sucking, marking her. Emma wanted to mark Regina so everyone would see and know and-

And she was hard, again.

"Ems." Ruby hissed, "If that is what happens when you think about her, I don't think going over there is a good idea."

It was a great idea, a fantastic idea, the only idea that kept echoing over and over in her skull. "Yeah" She pounded her head against the wall a little harder. She was not actually sure she would be able to handle seeing Regina. The woman she was obsessing over. The woman she was now damn sure was the actual woman from her dreams. Her Regina.

"You stay away from her too." Her words cut off into a growl, an actual growl. She was growling at Ruby.

Ruby sighed and sagged against the sink. "I told you. I don't want your Madam Mayor, and trust me I am staying way away from that house."

Wait. Logic finally rebooted in Emma's brain. She didn't want Regina, but she was still going to stay away from the manor? It was like there was something there that worried her. Like something in her pants over-riding her brain. If not Regina, though-

"Holy shit!'' She couldn't help it, she laughed so hard she snorted and twisted around to stare at Ruby. "You've got a literal hard on for Zelena?"

It was a tiny ray a light in a shit storm of a day. Emma laughed and slid down the wall. She laughed so hard that she forgot about her own problems for a second. "You're into the Wicked Witch!" She was pretty sure her laughter was borderline hysterical now, but it still felt great to laugh.

"Shut up! Do you want people to hear you talking about penises and the two biggest baddest witches in town?!" Ruby was turning redder than her fairy tale cape "And you're one to talk, Evil Queen Lover."

The tension hew, weirdy, eased off. They were both calmer. Especially now that Emma knew that she didn't have to compete for her queen's affection.

Damm it!

Emma had to put a stop to the possessive cave man crap. She hated when Hook pulled that misogynistic bullshit. She wasn't going to demean Regina that way.

Oh. Oh Shit. That was the realization that she'd been avoiding for months. All she'd thought about was her Regina. Not him. Not even for a minute. He was an afterthought, and a distant one at that. He was an obligation, a chore. Regina was-

Regina Mills was a joy. She was her friend, her partner, her teacher and mother to her son. She was smart, funny, brave, confident, and wildly beautiful. Emma had, and would again, give anything (everything) for her. Regina would do the same, without hesitation. Regina threw herself into the line of danger with no thought of her own safety. Her eyes were always locked on Henry and Emma. The Evil Queen had long ago out-heroed the so-called good guys. She wasn't good or evil. Regina was beyond both definitions, she was a beautiful mercurial gray, like Emma.

"Oh. Ok. I.'' She felt like she'd answered the unanswerable riddle. Like she'd discovered warp speed or the quadrupole stuffed Oreo. "I love Regina."

Ruby chuckled, "No shit, Sherlock. Everyone knows that. You two are so far in denial about each other you can see the pyramids."

"Do you?''

Rudy blinked. "Do I what?"

Emma rolled her eyes, and she was the one in denial. "Do you love Zelena?''

Ruby opened her mouth then shut it, then sighed. "Maybe? I've spent a lot of time with her since she had her kidlet. She's different when you get past her bravado and wickedness. She's sweet and gentle with Robbie. She's got a way about her. It's simple and natural, it is hard to explain." She closed her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

Based on Emma's experience she knew that Ruby was seeing some very not safe for work images behind her eyelids. She didn't want to look, but Ruby's pants situation was becoming very very visible.

"Think of something else: baseball, taxes, Marco naked."

Ruby's face screwed up in horror. "Ew Emma!"

She didn't growl or attack, so she was doing better than Emma was.

"Welcome back."

Ruby let out a long shaky breath and turned on the tap. She splashed water over her face, "So you get 'em too? The pornos in your head? Did you have a dream this morning?"

Emma planted her elbows on her knees and made sure to spread her legs enough to leave room for her stuff to be there. She ran her fingers through her already messy hair. "Yeah. But what' are we supposed to do? Let's walk up to the two most powerful women in town and tell them." She threw her hands up, "Hi we woke up with=" She lowered her voice and hissed the last word "-dicks!" She glared at Ruby, "And if we don't do the mattress rhumba with them will die?" She sighed, "Oh and also we're in love with the two of you."

Every ounce of color drained from Ruby's face. Her green eyes went wide and she pulled into herself, She wrapped one long, lanky arm around the other. All signs of the wolf were long gone. "We can't let them know. Zelena isn't, well, she isn't looking for a uh." She struggled to put her thoughts into words. "A-uh-girlfriend. I don't even know if she likes girls. It's not like it has ever come up in conversation. Hey how are you, how's the baby, how do you label yourself sexually speaking?"

Her voice cracked, "Not to mention the whole werewolf thing. It isn't a very appealing package, Emma. We need a Plan B." She stared at herself in the mirror. Emma could see the stress written on Ruby's face. She looked scared. "So Plan B? Gold?''

Emma shook her head. She'd gotten way too up close and personal with Rumplestiltskin already and did not trust him. Not even a little bit.  
"No way I want him to sling magic at us. He'll turn us into pumpkins, or worse, make these permanent."

Ruby shuddered and shook her head. She looked desperate. "Mother Superior?''

Emma jerked her head up, "I am not going to go tell a nun that me and my new dick are having sexy thoughts about Regina. No  
way. Not happening. No."

"So it's up to us." Ruby sighed. "Our own secret mission" She stared down at her own bulge for a moment. "Operation Cockblock."

Emma had to laugh. If she didn't she would cry, "Yeah."

"Hey!'' A loud banging interrupted them. "What's the hold up?! There's a freaking mile-long line out here!"

Ruby held out a hand and pulled Emma to her feet one more time. "Operation Cock Block is a go.''

They holed themselves up at the Inn. Emma sent Henry to school and asked David to cover the station. She needed a few hours to get back to being herself and she was not going to tell her dad and son what was happening. That would be the weirdest thing ever, and in Storybrooke that was saying something. No, she had to fix this herself.

She and Ruby had tried everything they could think of: exercise, cold showers, meditation, masturbation (separate rooms!) and Emma had even tried watching Fox News but nothing worked. In fact as the day went along, it got worse. It was harder and harder to stay focused.

Emma wanted to tear her clothes off, poof to Regina and lick every inch of her honey-toned skin. She wanted her woman in her arms. She wanted her  
on her lap. She wanted her under her, beside her, on top of her, pressed up against the glass shower door. She wanted to taste her. More than anything, Emma wanted to be inside of her. For someone who didn't even want a damn penis she had a mighty need to use it.

She'd had Regina on her mind all afternoon. When she'd been right on the edge of release, she'd had her name on the tip of her tongue.

She wanted, no needed, her Regina. It wasn't a joke anymore, she felt like if they weren't together soon, she might die. Emma was painfully hard and her balls were tight and all she could think of was Regina.

Regina in the painted-on gray dress from the night they'd met. Regina peeling off her dark stockings one by one. Regina unzipping the dress to reveal pearl gray lingerie. Regina sauntering towards her, dark eyes locked on Emma, like they were the only two people in the world. Regina straddling her lap in only the lingerie. Regina giving her a lap dance, silk-covered breasts right in her face. She had her hands on her perfect ass, pulling her closer and-

Emma groaned and punched the pillows on the bed. She was still alone and  
she needed a fourth cold shower.

It was every cheesy Harlequin Romance cliche all at once. She was so damn horny, she was shaking. She was a hot mess and she needed Regina to sort her out.

She jerked when her phone rang, The Spice Girls, which meant Snow. She had to answer it, or her darling mother would come looking for her. No thank you.

"Yeah?" She hoped her voice sounded calm, cool and not in the middle of a sexual crisis.

"Emma" Snow's shrill voice pierced her skull like an ice-pick. She was the last person on the planet Emma wanted to talk to right now.

"Where are you? Henry is here and Regina isn't answering her phone. I've already got my hands full with Neal and Robbie and Henry said  
there's a force field around the Manor."

Maybe Snow was talking fast. Maybe her brain was processing slow. Either way, Snow wasn't making any sense.

"What? Why do you have Robbie?"

"That" Snow exclaimed, "is what I'm telling you. Ashley dropped her off here. Neither Regina nor Zelena are answering their phones and there is a magical forcefield…"

Adrenaline poured into Emma's system like before. Only this time instead of attacking, she needed to defend. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and Regina was in danger. She had to go to her. Protect her. Defend her.

"Keep the kids with you." She forced the words through her grit teeth. "Ruby and I are going over there."

Snow was saying something, but it wasn't important. Emma dropped the phone on the floor without another thought. She left the room she'd commandeered and went to Ruby's door. She banged on it, impatient. If Ruby didn't answer in the next twenty seconds, she would go without her.

"What?!"

Ruby wrenched her door open. She wore only a black sports bra and her shorts. She was panting and looked like she was ready to kill.

"Something is wrong. Snow has the kids. Forcefield around the house. Something is wrong with our-"

Women? Mates? Loves?

"With an Regina and Zelena."

Ruby's face changed. Her eyes flashed gold and she was intense, more serious than Emma had ever seen her. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Ruby was a wolf, but now that was exactly what she looked like. "We-" Her jaw was so tight that cords were popping in her neck, "-gotta go."

Emma felt the same way. She grabbed Ruby's bicep, summoned her magic and they were gone in a swirl of smoke. Forcefield or not they were at 108's door and nothing was going to keep her from Regina. If someone tried to stop her, she'd destroy them. She kicked in the door with three hard blows, adrenaline helping her be strong.

She and Ruby were inside when the scent hit Emma. The scent from the dream. It as here, heavy and heady. It was Regina. Emma knew it, knew her mate's scent. It called to her.

"Regina!"

She darted up the stairs, focused on one thing and one thing alone: her queen.

Next: The Wolf and the Witch


	3. Part II

Part II

Zelena heard loud banging but she did not give a damn. Her body had been in revolt since dawn. Pain and desire had been fighting a war inside of her and it was tearing her apart. She clung to the freezer door for dear life, her knees crumpled under her, useless. She had considered throwing out the frozen foods and crawling inside of it. She would not mind an ice queen freezing her. She would do anything for a little relief.

She needed. Oh Ozma she'd never felt like this before. She wanted so much, Zelena wanted lips kissing her. Hands touching her. A strong and beautiful woman taking her. This wasn't normal. Sure, she had been horny before, but this wasn't simple desire, it was a need so intense it was eating away at her. She was in agony and all she wanted was that damn wolf. Ruby Lucas was her guilty pleasure, her secret desire. The woman was infuriatingly good, sweet and brave, her total opposite. She was also witty and strong-and damn it all she was gorgeous.

If it was only physical, that would have been easy. Zelena could have handled that. It wasn't just physical. Ruby made faces a Robbie when she was fussy and always had a smile for her daughter More than that, she was kind to Zelena. She treated her like a person, not a representation of her crimes. She didn't look down on her or sneer at her.

Zelena had always been an outcast. She had been the odd girl from Winkie Country. The strange and lanky teen girl with magic. She had been the Wicked Witch. Ruby was different, though. Ruby treated her like everyone else. No, she went out of her way to treat her a little bit better than others.

She had fantasized about her before but the dream that morning? It had been something unexpected and novel. It had been outlandish and so realistic that she could still feel her phantom lover's touch. It had set her on fire. The wolf woman had claimed her: hard and fast, rough. She had taken her entirely, extensively, to the point of exhaustion. Zelena had loved it, begged for it. She wanted it to be real.

She was no expert on love, or even lust, magic, but she knew one thing. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she understand it to be true. She wanted Ruby, needed her, and whatever this was, she was sure it wouldn't stop until they were together.

She wanted her arms around her, her lips against hers. Her fingers inside her. Hell, her fist. She wanted-needed-to be filled and fucked hard. Despite the crude joke she'd made to Regina that morning, she didn't want anyone else. She wanted Rudy. Needed Ruby. She wanted to invade that damned diner. She would offer herself up to the woman on whatever flat surface was available. Her pride be damned, she needed Ruby. She took a deep and shaky breath. She had to control herself. Ruby wasn't Rumpelstiltskin, but she did have one thing in common with him: she didn't want Zelena.

She would laugh at her, ridicule her, reject her. Zelena had lost many things, had all her glorious plans spoiled, and was living with her annoying sister. She was clinging to the scraps of her pride as best she could. She was no psychologist but Zelena was sure that her bloody psyche couldn't take another blow. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Rejection was bitter, painful, devastating and life altering. Glinda. Zelena grit her teeth, well she couldn't take another rejection like that. She couldn't handle Ruby doing that to her. So rushing down to the diner was not an option. In fact, she had no options. So she had resigned herself to do one of the few things she was good at, toughing it out. She had to be as hard as fresh hewn nails on the inside, and put her best face on the outside. Though she hated her adoptive father, his words still haunted her.

What would he say now? She hadn't a clue. Nothing good, she supposed. Zelena wiped the sweat from her brown again and leaned further into the freezer. The heat was parboiling her brain inside of her skull. That was why she was so wrapped up in the delusions of Ruby. That was why she was thinking about Glenda and her father. Damn fever.

She had stripped down to only a robe-and even that had to be open. Her skin was over-sensitized. Even the silk was too much. She'd already ruined three pairs of knickers so now she was bare. The evidence of her need was dripping down her thighs. She had tried to take matters into her own hands, but nothing had worked. It was torture. She was trembling now. She needed more than sex. She needed touch. She wanted to be in strong, safe arms. She wanted Ruby to mark her, to calm her and to make her apart of something. She wanted to be something more than the strange green girl of Oz. She needed her wolf.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She was a silly girl, always wanting what she could never ever have. Ruby was no more her wolf than she was the Empress of Oz. Silly silly girl.

"Zelena."

That voice. Zelena shuddered, her skin prickled and a fresh tidal wave of want crashed through her. She was having another delusion. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the strong brunette. Now she could hear her too. It was too much.

"Baby, are you okay?''

A hand touched her back. She could feel long tapered fingers trying to soothe her through her robe. It was marvelous, cool and calm, like an herbal balm on her skin.

Zelena turned and there she was, the actual woman of her dreams. The woman she'd been aching for since sunrise. She gripped the freezer's door handle and tried to remain standing. She licked her lips and tried to blink the mirage away. She wasn't disappearing.

"Tell me you're real." Zelena reached out to touch her back, but her hand hovered in the air. "Are you real, My Wolf?" Reality or fantasy? She didn't know. Wasn't sure if it mattered. She had obviously gone completely mad from fever. Ruby's hand had fallen away when she turned, but now it rose and touched her cheek. Ruby pulled her gaze up so they were eye-to-eye. She was so gentle, her kind touch that spoke of respect and love.

"I had to see you. Had to make sure you were okay. I tried to stay away but-"

Words disappeared and Ruby's lips pressed tight and hard against her own. She opened her mouth and her world exploded with sensation. The cool bliss of rain on her skin. The scents of pine and sea. home. Ruby tasted like raspberries and mint. Zelena lost herself to it. She pressed herself against Ruby and revelled in the sensation of strong arms around her. She felt safe and loved.

She twisted her arms around the other woman's neck. She pulled her closer, as close as possible. One of Ruby's hands had settled on the small of her back and the other had moved from her cheek and into her hair. Finally they were touching. Their kiss ended but Zelena couldn't bare to pull away. She pressed her face into Ruby's chest and shoulder. She didn't have words, but she wanted to soak this moment in. She wanted to memorize every detail and commit it to memory.

"My Zelena." Ruby murmured. She was pressing kisses against her temple and in her hair. "My sweet witch."

Witch? Yes. Sweet? Hardly. My? Mine? Yes. Yes. Yes. Zelena still couldn't speak, she could barely think. She was in her wolf's arms, right where she wanted to be. Oh Ozma, right where she needed to be. She nuzzled, nodded and she needed.

"Mine?''

This time it was a question. A part of her, the smart and cunning witch,  
understood that it was important. This wasn't a normal question. It was the question and she had to answer.

Her voice was rough, like sandpaper coming out of her throat. "Want you." She clung to Ruby as she spoke, fear and want fighting in her very soul. "Need you." Touching her, feeling her warm skin under her fingertips was wonderful. It was calming, soothing, helping her feel like herself again. "Please, My Wolf. Please." She hadn't begged anyone for anything in a very long time. She had sworn she would never do so again, yet here she was, begging. She moved one of her hands from Ruby's neck, to her shoulder and then to her bare-but-for bra chest. She rested her hand over Ruby's heart. "Please?"

Ruby made a sound, a purr or a growl, both or neither.

She moved slowly, smoothly, and covered Zelena's hand with her own. She tangled their fingers together on her chest. They didn't say another word, but Ruby leaned in and they kissed again. It was more than physical. Their kiss was deep and full of feelings that neither of them could explain. The world around them ground to a stop and shrank. It was the two of them, finally together.

* * *

She was art. Zelena Mills was an Italian Renaissance masterpiece. She was all curves, creamy skin, and devastating angles. She looked like an angel, a fallen one. There were times when she smirked that the look in her beautiful blue eyes was downright hedonistic. She had spent what felt like hours studying Zelena. Watching her, fixing each expression and movement in her mind. She never ever thought she'd be able to actually touch her too.

Ruby pushed the robe, green silk, off of her shoulders, leaving her beautiful mate bare. "Oh!" There were no words. Ruby wished she hadn't waited so long.

"I didn't know it was hurting you too." She would have run through town at dawn barefoot and over hot coals and razors to get to Zelena if she'd known. "I'm so sorry."

Zelena pressed against her. Their bare flesh was flush-tight together. She had to feel the bulge. Ruby knew that this change, the situation in her pants, was for Zelena. It was some sort of cosmic mojo that was pushing them together and Ruby was not going to fight it anymore. Zelena's hips jerked against her, the pressed against her bulge, searching for more. Zelena wanted for her.

"You need me too." Her accented voice held awe and a little bit of apprehension, like she was waiting for rejection.

"Yes." That was an understatement she'd felt a connection to the witch since she'd first tangled with her in the Enchanted Forest during the Lost Year. Her scent had not seemed like an enemy's. It had been, still was, delectable:wild honey comb and summer storms-electric and fresh. She let red-gold hair twist and curl around her fingers. She loved Zelena's hair. "Yeah. I do."

Not just because of the situation in her pants, either. Ruby had been half-in-love with the witch for months. She loved Zelena's biting wit and her sharp sarcasm. She loved watching the way the woman's emotions played on her face. She never held anything back. She overflowed with passion and power and that made Ruby want. She knew she shouldn't. While Zelena was not exactly wicked anymore, she wasn't a hero. She was something else, something between good and evil. She was a mother, a sister, a friend and hopefully a lover.

"I-" Zelena sounded uncharacteristically unsure of herself, "don't understand this magic." Zelena's face was still nuzzled into her neck but her hand had  
slid down Ruby's stomach, her fingers traced the lines of her abs. She drifted further south and touched her. Well, her her dick.

"Is it a love spell? Is that what this is? Will it disappear?" These were calm, reasonable questions. Ruby knew that she wasn't asking about her brand new girl-dick, though. This was more.

They were standing in the already cold kitchen in front of the open freezer door. It wasn't the ideal place for a heart-to-heart. She looked around. She wanted somewhere nice, somewhere they both felt comfortable. The kitchen's French doors lead out to the manor's backyard. It was a true witch's garden, green and blooming in the middle of winter. There was a subtle shimmer above the backyard and she could smell sorcery in the air. It was a magical menagerie and Ruby felt at home. She could feel grass under her bare feet and an impossibly warm February breeze tease her hair. She let out a deep breath.

"Ruby?"

She reached out and offered Zelena her hand again. She took it, but still looked worried. Ruby slid her thumb across her knuckles to calm her. She lead her to one of the sturdy trees that made up the property's border. There was already a quilt on the grass. It was underneath the magically green tree, surrounded by blooming flowers. The garden was lush, beautiful and Zelena stood in the middle of it like mother nature given form. Ruby brought her free hand up to Zelena's cheek.

"I woke up this morning like this. It was a shock to say the least." Ruby brushed her knuckles across the perfectly formed angle of her cheek. "But I  
have spent a long-long time thinking about you, Zelena. Your scent, your eyes, your crazy cackling laugh. The way you love so fully, so fiercely. You love your daughter, and even if you don't want to admit it, your sister too. " She looked down at her at painfully-at-attention member. "This is magic but my feelings aren't."

Zelena stepped closer, right into her space again. Then Zelena smiled at was a wide and gorgeous grin and that was worth it. All of it, every second of discomfort, every questioning moment, everything.

"If this" Her smile morphed into a scowl, "is a trick, I'll-"

Ruby let Zelena's hand go and placed a hand on each of the redhead's cheeks, framing her face, holding her gaze. "It's not, Baby. It's really not. I'm here for you, not because of curses, spells, plots or whatever. I'm here because of you, just you: wickedness, single mother, witchery and all. It's all me, no tricks, disguises, lies or memory loss.

It was like a river flowing out of her mouth and heart. Everything she'd kept inside for so long was out in the open now. She waited for Zelena's answer.

"You're not supposed to do this." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Make it so sweet and easy, so inviting. Love is weakness."

Ruby wiped her tear away. "Love?"

Zelena blushed, a scarlet flush that covered her chest, neck and face. "It's your fault."

Ruby could see the resemblance to Regina in that moment. Only a Mills could be so bitterly opposed to something as precious as love.

"You're so-"

She had no idea how to respond to that. Snow was the one who did grand gestures and hope speeches. Ruby was more of a show-over tell sort of girl. So she tugged Zelena and caught her when she tumbled into her arms Their kiss was indescribable. Every word, in any language, dropped out of Ruby's brain.

It wasn't the full moon, not even close, but a growl rumbled out of her. Shelet Zelena's hands go and slid her own around her waist and to her ass. They were the same height but she was wolf strong and lifted her mate up with ease. Zelena wrapped her legs around her and moaned. If Ruby hadn't already been turned on to the point of losing it, that would have done it.

She twisted them around and backed Zelena against the tree. If it hurt, Zelena didn't say anything. She was kissing and nipping her way up and down Ruby's neck and shoulders. The wicked woman was even stopping in her path to apply suction. There would be very livid, very visible, marks in her wake. Naughty.

Ruby flexed her fingers, touching what she had been staring at for months. Zelena's ass was amazing. It was top shelf.

Zelena started to tug at her sports bra and let out a huff of frustration. A second later Ruby felt her skin tingle, then her clothes were gone. Impatient witch.

Zelena moaned again and finally released her death-grip on Ruby's back. She started to tease her now uncovered breasts. Feather light fingers traced patterns on her skin. Zelena avoided her already hard nipples. Tease.

Ruby pressed forward and licked up the side of Zelena's elegant neck. She could feel the thundering of her pulse and taste the sweet salt of her sweat. She nipped her earlobe, "Fucking tease." Her new appendage pressed against Zelena's thigh. She let out another moan when it brushed up against her center. She thrashed her head from side to side, lost in her need for a moment.

"Do you know how to use that thing, My Wolf?'' She wiggled her hips, "Because I need you, Love. I need you."

Ruby rocked against her mate, their bare bodies were flush together. There wasn't an inch between the two of them. Her cock slid through Zelena's slick nether lips.

Zelena jerked and gasped, "Please"

Every instinct, human and wolf were screaming at her. Yes, she knew exactly what to do. "Baby" She jogged her hips again and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as loudly as Zelena. "Are you ready?"

Zelena snaked her hand between them, and lightly slid a single fingernail along her erect dick. Colors blasted behind her eyelids. She hadn't even realized she'd closed her eyes. It felt so good. A distant thought was that it shouldn't feel so great. It did, though, and she wanted more. Zelena's fingers wrapped around her and moved her into position.

"Now. Please now."

In the forest, in the past, Red had been intimate with Peter. During the curse, she had slept with a handful of people in Storybrooke too. That had been sex. She pressed forward and into Zelena and knew that this was more. It was so much more, she was so much more, they were more. Zelena was amazing. She was slick, hot and tight, Ruby felt like her entire universe had narrowed to herself and her witch. It was worth it, she was worth it. Zelena moaned again and goosebumps broke out across Ruby's entire body.

"More."

She thrust her hips, aching for more. Zelena wrapped around her. She was leaving crescent shaped marks on her back again, clinging and dragging up and down. She was leaving what felt like claw marks and it hurt in a very good way. Her entire body wrenched forward, driven by pleasure, pain and passion. She pushed her new mate harder against the tree. She buried her face in Zelena's hair, surrounding herself in her potent scent.

"Harder!'' She arched her body hard against Ruby's, reaching for more friction. She wasn't moaning anymore. It was like she couldn't, her voice was breaking. It came out in short breathy shouts. Her hips were moving in time with Ruby's thrusts, trying to get the most out of every movement.

She had Zelena against the tree, tight and hard, with her body. She gave up her hold on Zelena's ass and finally cupped her perfect breasts. She brushed her thumbs over and around peaked coral colored nipples.

"Oh-oh-please-more" Zelena canted her hips, and she stuttered. Her voice was hoarse and raspy and sounded like music to Ruby. She threw her head back and it hit the tree but she didn't seem to mind. Neither did Ruby, it left her neck open and available to her. Ruby nuzzled into her neck and bit down.

Zelena's entire body went tight, like a spring pulled to it's limit. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Zelena silently screamed as she came. Her vaginal muscles locked down and squeezed around Ruby so hard that her mind went blank. It was stupendous, mind blowing. She was on the edge, so close that all she could think of was pleasure-how good it felt to be inside of her mate. Zelena rolled her neck, rubbing her face along Ruby's cheek and neck. She pressed kissed on her chest, neck, cheeks, it was almost like worship. Ruby felt the sort of love that she had always heard stories about. It had happened all around her. She had craved and dreamed about a love like this.

"My Wolf."

She kissed her on the lips again. It was like slipping into a warm bath: soft, warm and loving. Her Witch was clinging to her, limp and sated. Hers. Her Zelena. Now and always. Every day, every week and year going forward. Hers. Her beautiful mate.

She felt energy, like concentrated moonlight, shoot down her spine and she came. She came hard while kissing Zelena. It was intense, like she emptied her entire being into the other woman. It was the most intimate thing she'd ever experienced. It was heaven. Her knees went weak, her body trembled and she almost blacked out. Ruby had never had such a powerful orgasm. Had never believed it was possible. That sort of over-the-top pleasure was for the trashy dime-store romance novels. The sort that Mary Margaret had devoured during the curse.

"Ruby." Zelena was still holding tight to her, her fingers traced gentle patterns on her skin. Not with her nails, but the soft pads of her fingertips. All her sass had melted away. She was the soft and sweet woman that Ruby had come to know and love.

Ruby sagged against her, the tree was all that held them both up. She started to stumble but was careful to hold Zelena close, she was precious cargo in her eyes. Ruby sank to her knees and managed to lay Zelena on the quilt. Then she fell down beside her. They had spent time here before, with the baby. It was a happy little bubble that they had built for themselves. Ruby loved that their first time was here. Zelena turned over onto her side and curled an arm around her waist. She snuggled close and kissed Ruby's cheek again. Ruby smirked a little. Who would have ever guessed that the Wicked Witch of the West was a dedicated and demanding cuddler. The setting sun's last rays turned her hair to glowing copper and made her exertion rosy skin glow. She was smiling had never looked more beautiful.

"Oh!"

She followed Zelena's eye-line. In the twilight she could see that her surprise lady-dick was gone.

"Oh thank God" She blew out a huge sigh of relief. It had been a one shot wonder. A fantastic, fully-functional one-shot-wonder. "It was a one-time-thing."

Zelena smacked her shoulder. "It only takes one time." She glanced down at her own messy thighs. "And if I am pregnant again" She furrowed her brows, "So help me, I will turn you into the tackiest pair of Ugg boots I can imagine."

Ah, there was the sass. Ruby knew it wouldn't be gone for long. Most would fear Zelena's threat. She was, after all, one of the most powerful and unpredictable, magic users in town. Ruby, though, smiled. She would never admit it but Zelena was adorable when she was putting on her wicked act. Her expressive face and the way her eyes subtly shifted between shades of blue was cute. It was a pretty poison that she couldn't resist. She was absolutely hooked on Zelena, for better or worse, which should have also scared her, but it didn't.

She turned around on her own side, weight balanced on one arm, so she and Zelena were eye to eye again. "You've got bigger problems than that, Baby."

Zelena grinned a little at the pet name. "And what's that?"

It was still hard to concentrate (even without the dick)because Zelena's hand was sliding up and down her side.

"I'm a wolf and we mate for life. You're stuck with me."

Zelena kissed her again, slow, soft and sweet, "There are far worse fates, Love."

Next: The Sheriff and the Mayor


	4. Part III

Part III

Emma had to find Regina. It was the only thought in her head. Nothing else was important, nothing else mattered. Regina was everything. Emma would love to say that this was a new thing, but it wasn't. She was the prophesied savior. The only time she felt like it was when she with Regina. It was cheesy, but she wanted to be Regina's Savior. She had needed a champion, a protector, a savior, but had never had one. They made an amazing team. They had proven it over and over again. Emma only felt like The Savior when she was Regina's hero. She felt like freaking Superman when she took care of Regina. She liked to think of those times when she was feeling down. When she had carried Regina out of the fire she had felt like she was on top of the world. Then there had been the wraith then the trigger. They had moved the moon in the sky in Neverland. When Emma saw the darkness swirling around her queen, her heart had stopped in her chest. So she had taken the darkness, and would do it again. Now she was running up the stairs, following the irresistible pull of her Regina.

She had to find Regina. She could feel her magic in the air. She could smell her sweet scent. She was there and Emma needed her. She needed Regina to need her too. If she didn't, Emma didn't know what she'd do. Mind, body, soul, heart, every part of Emma needed Regina. There was so much she needed to say and more.

She found her queen in the ensuite master bath. The room was beautiful, but she didn't give a damn. Her attention was on the huge sunken tub that dominated the room. Regina was half-submerged in the tub. The water had ice cubes floating in it. The woman was limp, unconscious and almost naked. She should have been shivering with cold, but she was still. Her golden skin had scalded red, like a terrible sunburn.

Fear, colder than the water, cut through Emma's buzzing lust. They had been on a tropical fucking island and Regina hadn't even turned pink. Emma reached out, heart pounding, and touched her cheek. She didn't magically wake up, but she did respond. She turned her head so the careful touch turned into a caress. It was like she knew it was Emma without opening her eyes. They were connected and even unconscious, Regina could sense her.

"Regina."

Her eyes fluttered and she turned her head from side to side, as if she was trying to shake herself awake. It was a fight between whatever fever had hit her and the icy water. Emma had to get her out of the water. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Regina's floating legs and back. "Come on, Your Majesty." The hard-on was not the only part of the package. She had strength that rivaled a power-lifter. She pulled Regina close to her so her head lulled against Emma's shoulder. She was soaking wet. Her silver-grey bra and panty clung to her like a second skin. Regina was trembling in her arms. Emma took her back into the bedroom and laid her on the over-sized bed. She knelt beside the bed so she could watch and protect her queen.

Out of the water, Regina started to stir a little more, she reached out, hand searching. Emma took it between her own hands and brought it to her chest, to her heart. Most people would never want a woman known for ripping out hearts near their chest. Emma smiled, "Wake up." She squeezed her limp fingers, "Please wake up for me."

Her eyes finally opened. They were dark, like a Guinness with burnished gold touches of whiskey swirled in it. Her heated and curious gaze was intoxicating. Regina was real and pure magic. "E-Emma?" Her voice was hoarse, rough and deep. She tried to sit up, but she was still shaking.

"Hey." Emma eased her back down, "take it easy for a minute."

Regina furrowed her brows, "My Emma?" She reached up and ran her fingers along Emma's cheek. "You're real."

Well that answered her questions. Regina was suffering. Since she was all but nude, it was obvious that she didn't have the same problem Emma had. They were connected, and Regina needed her. That's why she had the magic cock. It all made a wacky kind of magical sense. Emma's hands were shaking as she wrapped around Regina's. Her scent was thick in the room and it made Emma smile. This, whatever it was, was all about the two of them. It always had been, and always would be.

"So here's the thing." She pulled Regina's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "I woke up this morning and you were in my head. I dreamed of you, of you and me. Not that it's never happened before, but this was intense. Like life-altering. I've been trying to stay away all day, because I didn't know-was afraid that you-" She was rambling. Emma sighed and tried to explain herself. "I'm mean you're a queen and mayor and, like, the most perfect woman I've ever seen. And I'm me. Just me." Emma looked down at her new appendage, "Well me and some extra. What could someone like you see in someone like me?"

"You're" Regina's voice was a little clearer now, "an idiot."

Well she had to be feeling better if the sass was back.

"Exactly. I-"

Regina surged forward and cut her off with a kiss and Emma's mind went blank. Every ounce of blood drained south as she focused on Regina. Her Regina. Her mate.

Their kiss broke and Emma still had one of Regina's hands between her own.

"You talk too much, Savior." She patted the bed beside of her, "Come here."

Emma fumbled to her feet. She could feel Regina's eyes on her and knew that the small gasp meant she had seen Emma's erection.

"Oh Gods." She put her free hand over her mouth, "It's a spell. A mating spell." She shook for a moment with silent sobs, like her whole world had ground to a screeching halt. "It's not real." Her voice cracked mid-sentence. "Of course it's not real." A tear slipped down her cheek. She yanked her hand away then scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. Emma could all but see her rebuilding her defenses, higher and thicker than ever before.

No!

She-They hadn't come so far to stop now. Emma had always cut and run. She had walked away from Regina before, when she'd sent them to New York for their safety, and Emma refused to do it again.

It was exhausting, the constant rejection had worn her down. Foster home after foster home had tossed her away. Even her own parents, and Neal. Now? She couldn't imagine walking away from Regina. She wasn't going to let fear and magic and their combined insecurities keep them apart, not anymore.

"Bullshit!"

Emma got on the bed, more than that, she kneeled on the mattress right in front of Regina's now curled up form. Her bare legs were tucked tight against her chest. She looked small and scared. Emma put her hands on Regina's knees. She couldn't stop touching her, she needed skin on skin contact with the brunette.

"I guess there is some spell, which would explain the dick, but that's it. My feelings aren't fake. This isn't voodoo or enchantment or a curse. I love you."

The words tumbled out of her, rapid fire like a machine gun. She didn't stop to consider the consequences of what she was saying. It was true and she wasn't afraid to say it. "I started falling in love with you on a Wednesday, it was windy and chilly and it was at one of those damn PTA meetings. You were arguing with the principal about something. I don't remember what. You were so passionate about it though, about the school and the kids. For Henry and all his classmates. You had charts and talked about experts and studies. You were wearing this red scarf with your black blazer and your hair was still short and flippy. The curse was still going and you were just-damn."

Emma ran her fingers up and down Regina's shins. "I remember the exact minute I knew I couldn't live without you. We were in Neverland and we couldn't find you. I was out of my mind with fear. First Henry, then you. It was like my entire world stopped."

She traced patterns on Regina's skin, lost in her own memories of them.

"New York was supposed to make me happy, and I tried. I tried to be everything: a modern independent woman with a son and a job, hell even a serious boyfriend." She sighed, "but it would have never worked, I wasn't happy." She looked Regina right in the eye, "Because you weren't there. Both Henry and I knew something, someone, was missing. We couldn't remember who-couldn't remember you. It was like there was a hole inside of me, a huge missing chunk of my soul."

She was bolder now, she straightened up and leaned against Regina's knees so they were touching. She ran her hands along Regina's thighs and to her middle, up her sides to her shoulders, her neck and finally her cheeks. She held Regina's face up so she could see it. Her fingers were gentle as they caught Regina's tears and wiped them away.

"After everything: curses, wicked sisters, batshit insane hack-authors. I finally found you and almost lost you, again. That scared me more than anything: darkness,dragons, dungeons, everything. You were bleeding out, you were dying. That's why-that's why I pushed you away. If I wasn't around you, losing you couldn't hurt me. Hook. Hook is nothing. He's there to keep me away from you."

Emma felt a tear slip down her own cheek now. "You had Hood and, then you didn't and I." She slid her thumbs along Regina's chiseled cheekbones, "And I can't stay away anymore. This, whatever this is, is the last straw, our last chance. We've come so far and share so much. You're the mother of our son!" She lowered her head and rested it on Regina's knees, "Even if you don't love me, I will never stop loving you." She sat there, her body pressed against Regina's. Her head down, savoring this last moment with her mate before the rejection came.

* * *

Emma's words, her beautiful, perfect, rambling speech was the most amazing thing Regina had ever heard. It warmed her and simultaneously it knocked her back, like a blow to the chest. She was emotionally and physically overwhelmed. She lost her breath, no she actually forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Emma's confession of love, undying love, was unreal. It could not be true. It was too sweet, too good, too easy. It felt too right. Emma couldn't love her. Not the way she loved Emma.

It was true love, she knew that now. Regina couldn't deny it anymore, not that she had been very successful at trying. Emma had wormed her way into her heart.

Emma, who shared their son's smile and ears. Emma, who had protected her time and time again. Emma, who knew what she liked to eat and drink without even asking. Emma knew when she needed speeches, or when she needed shots.

Regina knew the exact moment that the Savior had sneaked into her pitch black heart. It had been that horrible afternoon. Henry's trip through the mines. It had been the moment he had come back to her, wrapped in Emma's strong arms. The blonde had become Regina's hero that day. She had almost thrown herself into Emma's arms too.

Self preservation, or had it been fear, had stopped her then. Now?

Regina had thought of nothing and no one else all day. Emma had dominated her thoughts and her suddenly vivid imagination. She had even invaded her dreams.

Regimen was no stranger to lust, to sex. She had wielded them as a sword and shield once. As the Evil Queen her body, her sexuality, had been as powerful as her magic. It, she, had been a tool, a trick, a calculated strategy. It had all been a ruse.

She and Daniel had never been intimate and The King had left her with a distinct distaste for sex. Her encounters with Graham, and even Robin, had not been pleasurable. They had been mechanical practices of expectation and control. Women had sex with men, it was a part of their power or so her mother had taught her. Regina had never been with a woman. She'd come close a few times, with Maleficent in the past and a time or two with Ruby during the curse, but nothing like this.

She'd never felt anything like this. It had never been so powerful, potent, exquisitely pleasurable to the point of pain. Regina had never wanted to touch: held, kissed and taken. She was struggling to stay in control. All she wanted was to let go and surrender to Emma.

She couldn't. The spell, it was controlling the other woman. She didn't have a clear head, and she couldn't understand the consequences. Regina feared that this might be a mating spell, which was why she had resisted it. She loved Emma, but it would never work out, no matter how much she wanted it. She had to be strong, no matter how soft and sweet Emma's words were.

Emma was an oasis in the desert that was her life. She had thought the other woman was a mirage at first but she was real and there. She was like a bright burning flame, golden and beautiful. Emma's heat cut through her ice-bath chilled skin and straight to her heart. Everything about her was warm, good and loving. Even her scent: fresh linen, leather, cinnamon and sunshine, made Regina smile.

It was all too much, her presence her words, the way her eyes twinkled blue, green and every mix of the two.

Regina wanted-needed Emma more than her next breath. The spell, though. That was what this was.

Emma had enhanced strength from the spell. She had to. She shouldn't have been able to full-body carry her. There was also the bulge in her jeans, nothing was right. All magic had a price, and if Regina allowed herself to give in to her baser needs the price would be her heart. Being with Emma now, blending their very souls with magic and love-making would be Heaven. Watching her savior go back to the Pirate afterwards would be Hell. There wouldn't be enough of a heart left for her to survive afterwards.

"Emma" Her voice rasped out of her throat, "we can't"

She felt Emma's entire body stiffen and shake. Her hands clenched into fists, Regina could feel rage shaking through the blonde's body. If it had been anyone else, she would have been afraid, but Emma wouldn't hurt her. Regina had no doubt about that.

Emma planted her chin on one of her knees, and looked up at her, "Give me one reason. Just one. Tell me you don't love me and I'll go. I will leave and we'll pretend this never happened. Tell me you don't love me."

"I-" Her voice was a whisper, her entire body was shaking like a leaf. She licked her heat dry and cracked lips. "I don't love-"

"You're lying." Emma cut her off with both her voice and her hands. She moved from her legs to her cheeks, cradling her face. "You are lying to me. I can always tell. You love me. Say it. You tell me the truth, damn you."

Regina's eyes, already watering, overflowed and tears slid down her cheeks. Emma caught them and wiped them away.

"Of course I love you, I love you, have loved you, will continue to love you, but we-this-can't work. The magic-"

"Fuck this!"

Emma jerked forward and pressed their lips together. Heat and cold swirled in her chest. Her skin was still chilled but her blood was hot. Emma's kiss was like a balm, binding the two battling sensations into perfection. Her entire body came alive like never before. When the kiss broke she heard herself let out an embarrassing whimper.

"You're all the magic I need." Emma was trying to wrap herself around her. "I have wanted to do that since the very first time I saw you." Emma smiled at her, a lopsided grin, "The gray dress and tears in your eyes. You were so angry, and God, you were beautiful. For a minute, I believed the Kid about the queen thing. You were-are beyond regular description. Queen is the only damn word that even begins to cover it." She leaned forward and pecked Regina on the lips again, a sweet and chaste movement, "My Queen."

She had heard those words so many times in her life. They had been slung at her with faux respect, with possession, with fear, with hatred, but never like this. Emma said them with reverence, worship, and love. Her words were love.

"I-"

She couldn't deny it any more, she couldn't-wouldn't deny Emma anymore. This would end with her heart reduced to ashes, but it would be worth it. Emma was worth it.

She let her legs fall slack and then she spread them so she could pull Emma against her. Emma wrapped her arms around her, tight and strong. Regina had never felt safer. Emma nuzzled into her neck, her lips pressed against her cheek and ear.

"Love you, love you so much. Love My Queen. Love you." From Emma's lips to her heart. It was overwhelming. It was like sinking into an ocean of feelings-of love and want and Regina was happy to drown in it all.

Emma pressed her back down into the mattress. Her hips flexed and Regina could feel Emma's magical member rubbing against the thin lace of her panties. Her hips jerked in response, looking for more. Her body, previously iced numb, was throbbing again. Her entire being was a live wire, cracking with need. Her nipples hardened and she soaked her panties all over again. She was burning up, the mating heat took over.

"Mine." Emma murmured in her ear again, "Not soul mates or true love's, fate or destiny. No more fairy tales." Emma's fingers slid through her wet hair and the other hand blindly reached for one of her own. Regina grabbed that searching hand and held it tight, afraid that if she let go, Emma would be gone. "You and me. Emma. Regina. Us-together, always.

They were so close, Emma hovered less than an inch above her body, almost touching but not quite. Her gaze was intense and inescapable. She caressed her cheek with gentleness that Regina hadn't encountered since Daniel.

Love again, he had told her, and love she did.

"Em-ma." Her voice hitched.

Emma didn't answer, but, she traced a single finger along with the scar that marred her lip. "That's why I couldn't let the darkness have you. Anyone else sure, but not you. Never you. I've known since that first night that it's all about me and you. Henry thought he was bringing me to break the curse. I used to think he was bringing me home, and those things are true. Henry really brought me to you. I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours. I want you and me to be an us."

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no distractions. There were no villains to fight or parents to pacify or threats to thwart. There was no pirate or archer. Not even their son was around to ensure appropriate friend-level behavior. It was the two of them.

"Mine?"

Emma's single word was full of hope, love, passion and need. Her eyes were clear and open. There was no deceit, lies or malice in her gaze, only love.

Regina gave herself over to it all, "Yours."

That was all that Emma had been waiting for. She dropped her body the last inch and Regina welcomed her weight, her warmth and her touch.

She buried her hands in golden curls, "Emma. My Emma. My beautiful Swan."

They kissed again and her body sang. This was what she had needed, all day, every day, for the rest of her life. Her mate was with her and all was right with the world. Emma Swan was her world.

She didn't realize she'd started tearing at Emma's clothes until she'd ripped the fastening button off of her pats. She could feel Emma smile against her lips at that.

Regina opened her mouth and slid her tongue across Emma's bottom lip. The blonde let out a sound that was almost a growl and her hips jerked hard. Regina wasn't sure which was sexier. It was all so much. It was a carnival of pleasure. It was the way Emma's growl vibrated all the way up from her chest. It was the way Emma's half-open fly gave her a almost enough friction. She wanted more. More of Emma.

She had never imagined that a spell could give a woman a penis, but it was ridiculously sexy. She jerked Emma's pants down hard and the other woman broke their kiss. She grinned and shimmied her hips, pushing the pants further down her legs. Regina tugged at Emma's shirt. "Off!"

Emma raised up and pulled the shirt off to reveal that she was gloriously bare beneath. Her abdominals were tight and etched into her skin, like a fine marble sculpture. Her breasts were shapely, pert and beautiful. Regina felt another wave of arousal go through her. Emma Swan was perfect. Regina grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back down so she could touch her. She slid her hands over Emma's strong, sculpted back and arms, down around around her sides. She followed the lines of her abs and enjoyed everything she touched. Regina lost herself in the different textures of muscle and soft curves that made up Emma Swan.

Meanwhile Emma had started to press her lips down to her throat and chest. She pressed her face into Regina's cleavage and toyed with the front clasp of her bra.

Emma looked up for a moment, eyes full of lust and mischief. "When was tripping through the past, I thought I had a queer-stroke when I saw you in all your Evil Queen glory. She flicked her bra clasp. She grinned like she'd unwrapped the greatest gift in the world. Emma reverently peeled the wet lingerie off of her breasts. "But this is so much better." Emma started to lavish attention on her breasts: lips, teeth, tongue and fingers. Regina's back arched involuntarily, looking for more. Emma lifted her head again, "Fuck, you're perfect."

It was crude, but Emma's words echoed in her head and she responded to it. She relaxed her back but rolled her hips against Emma. The only barrier between them were a pair of boxers and her high cut Italian lace panties.

"I need you, My Swan, please."

* * *

All her dreams, fantasies and lusty thoughts had nothing on this. Her Queen beneath her, mostly naked and begging for her.

Regina had already tore at her pants and Emma fought and kicked until they  
were at her ankles. She pushed them off and pulled down her boxers.

"Oh!"

She looked up to see Regina's eyes wide and locked on her magic cock.

"It's-" Regina didn't seem to have words.

Emma moved up and settled back on top of her, "It's for you." She pressed against her Queen and kissed her again. Her painfully erect cock rubbed against Regina's panties. She flexed her hips and Regina let out a groan, low and loud. It broke Emma out in goosebumps. She loved this woman so damn much.

"Are you-"

Regina grabbed her now bare ass, "Now, My Swan."

Emma's entire body went to total attention. She reached down and found that Regina's panties were still intact. Fucking panties. She twisted her fingers and they were magically gone. She had no idea where she'd banished the scrap of lace to, but she'd buy Regina new ones. Hell she would buy her a closet full of sexy panties if that was what her queen wanted. Regina, though, didn't seem to give a damn about her panties. She locked her legs around Emma's waist and raked her nails down Emma's back.

Emma hissed but couldn't help but enjoy it. She slid her fingers through Regina's drenched folds. She jerked under Emma's light touch. She brushed around Regina's clit. It was already swollen and peeking out from under it's hood. She jerked again, her back arched up off the bed. She'd had no idea that Regina was so damn flexible. It was so sexy.

"Please" Regina begged again, "Please please"

Emma flicked her fingers across Regina's clit a few times. Her entire body bucked in response. Regina was so responsive, like one of the wild horses she loved so much. She was jerking and writhing underneath her and Emma loved it. She wanted to feel every twitch and hear every moan and sigh. She knew Regina needed more. She needed more of Regina too. It was time, finally.

Emma moved her hand away from her clit and Regina's hips jerked up, searching for more friction. She calmed when Emma moved the head of her dick to her opening. She'd used a strap-on before but she could actually feel this, and it felt great. She pressed forward and Regina's back arched so high that she started to impale herself on Emma.

Everything short-circuited. Emma's brain flat-lined for a moment. Fireworks  
went off and angels sang and the whole screwy universe finally made sense.

Regina was was tight, hot slick, and amazing. She could feel Regina's internal muscles clench and relax around her rhythmically. She could feel her pulse, it was so primal and intimate. Oh fuck, no wonder guys always thought about sex all the time. This was life-altering.

She ran her hands over Regina's skin, marvelling in how smooth and soft her woman was. How perfectly she responded to her touch. Emma bent her head and ran her tongue over Regina's sweet and salty skin. She covered her breasts with kisses and small nipping bites. She loved Regina's breasts. She brought one of her nipples into her mouth. Regina shuddered again and moaned. Emma loved all her noises, her sounds, her sighs and shouts.

"My Queen."

She nuzzled between Regina's breasts and up to her neck again. She pressed her lips to Regina's again and then started to move, in and out. Regina jerked and wrapped her arms around her neck. She clung to Emma and followed her movements, meeting every thrust. Her fingers curled into Emma's hair again. "Faster"

She kissed Regina again, and sparks shot up and down her spine. True Love couldn't be this good. Soul Mates couldn't be this close. This was beyond those fairy tale words. They broke their kiss and Regina buried her face into Emma's shoulder to muffle her moans as Emma sped up. She slid her hand between their bodies and found Regina's clit again. Regina's entire body shook and she bit down on Emma's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Emma had always liked it a little rough and she kept going, harder and faster. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. She knew it was good for Regina too. She could feel her queen's orgasm building. Her body was tighter than a coiled spring. Every thrust made Regina scream out. She was moaning and whimpering and begging for more.

"Come with me, Mate." She wasn't sure where the word came from, or why she had said it, but like everything else, it felt right.

Regina's hands were moving up and down her back, her sides, her ass, her hips, her hair. It was like she was trying to touch everywhere all at once. Her grip tightened and Emma would swear her back was bleeding, "More."

Emma pressed her thumb against her queen's clit firmly. Regina didn't moan. She didn't groan or sigh. She screamed. She pulled Emma tight against her, back arched to the point of contortion. She screamed a single word, "Yours." She locked down around Emma like a velvet vice. That combined with Regina's screams was intoxicating. It felt like her soul surged out of her and into Regina. Their arms wrapped around each other, locking them together. Their bodies entwined so completely that she wasn't sure where she stopped and Regina began. She had never felt so connected to anyone in her life. Words, thoughts, anything beyond breathing and holding her mate fell away.

The world could have ended outside and she wouldn't have noticed. Regina was all she could see, hear, feel, taste and smell. Her scent had changed, mixed with what Emma assumed was her own. She loved it. She loved being mated to her queen. That was what had happened. It had started as some kind of spell, but it was real and perfect. There was no going back, no running off, no more worries about being left behind or sent away. They were forever. Two bodies, one united spirit. Once upon a time Emma would have scoffed at that. Now she was living it. Emma had finally found her home.

She rested, Regina's body safely tucked underneath her, and took it all in.  
This was heaven.

"Emma" Her voice was a little hoarse but warm and lilting, almost lazy.

"Shh." She nuzzled against Regina's neck, decorated with more than one love bite. "Enough topping from the bottom for you."

* * *

Regina's face went on a journey: shock, anger then amusement, and it ended on her "challenge" face. "Who says you are the-" She shifted her hips fast and with more strength than the soft, curvy woman should possess. Emma found herself flag on her back with her queen astride her, triumphant. "Top?"

She had Emma, complete with her magic member, between her thighs. Regina looked down at her new lover. Her love, her mate. She rocked back and forth a little, and enjoyed the way their bodies fit together like matched puzzle pieces.

"Did you know" She started to move her hips in a slow circle, "that all swans exist for the pleasure of the queen. They belong to Her Majesty" She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "I particularly enjoyed roast swan. It was a delicacy." She ran her fingernails along Emma's defined abdominals. She was, at the moment, happier than she had been in decades. She smiled down at her swan and slid her fingers through her curly golden hair. She couldn't believe that Emma was in her life, in her bed, between her legs, mated to her.

"You know another fun fact about swans, Your Royal Mayorness?" Emma settled her hands on her hips, encouraging her to move faster. She could feel Emma's member getting stiff again.

She sped her movements up, twisting a little each time so her clit slid against Emma's hardening penis. "What's that, My Swan?"

Emma moved her hands up her sides then palmed her breasts again. Emma adored her breasts and it felt so damn good that her mind went blank.

"Swans" Emma gave her nipples a pinch and Regina's breath caught in her chest. "Mate for life."

Regina felt her heart squeeze tight. "I-" She was having problems stringing words together.

Emma jogged her hips up a little, "You" She grinned, "are stuck with me, My Queen."

Regina canted her hips and grinned when she found that Emma was hard and ready for her again. She lined herself up and sank back down onto Emma. She shuddered at the sensation. It was so good. Emma was so long and thick that it should hurt. There was no pain, though, only pleasure. Emma was stretching her, filling her more than she'd ever been before. Emma brought her nothing but mind blowing pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned. "I suppose" She forced the words out as she tried to breathe, "that I can live with that."

Emma sat up so they were chest to chest, eye to eye. "Good." She wrapped strong arms around her middle and squeezed her in a tight hug. "Because I'm not letting you go."

Then Emma fell forward, putting them back down on the bed, Emma on top again, grinning triumphantly. She grinned rakishly down at her. Her hair fell down around them and Emma bent down for another kiss. "Mine."

Regina couldn't help but smile herself, "Haven't you figured it out, Emma? You are actually mine."

She started to thrust again, "Semantics." Rather than argue, Regina pulled her down for a kiss. She tried to twist their position again, but Emma caught her. She bit down on her bottom lip and held her still with her powerful thighs. "Naughty."

Regina felt her body heat up again, ready and wanting her Swan again.

Emma angled her hips so that each long slow thrust hit a certain place inside of her that made her entire body light up. It was incredible. "Don't" She grabbed onto Emma's shoulders and tried to pull her faster, "stop!" She held her close and groaned out encouragement and praise. She had never felt so much pleasure, had never enjoyed being intimate. She'd never made love before. She loved Emma and that only made it better, more special, precious. This was what the romance songs, books and movies raved about.

Emma's hands, one on her left breast and the other between her legs, were driving her to another orgasm.

"Oh-" It was building so hard and fast "-I-" Regina could barely contain herself "love you!" She tried to hold it in, but the scream ripped out of her throat without her permission. She went stiff, her muscles all seized. She bent backwards, every inch of her body crackled with pleasure. She felt herself fly apart. Her body flung into space, her mind shattered, her heart full, all by Emma's love and touch.

Emma held her steady as she rode out her orgasm and then pulled her close. "I know, My Queen, I know." They were back to sitting again, their legs twisted together. Regina hadn't even realized that Emma had pulled her up, but she had. Her Swan wrapped around her, arms holding her close. Emma moved her in a slow steady rhythm as she reached her own orgasm. She had a silly cocky grin on her face, and Regina would have smacked her if she didn't love her so much. Emma's strength finally started to wane. She laid her back on the bed before collapsing beside her. Regina snuggled onto Emma's heaving chest. She could hear her thundering heartbeat and taste salt on her skin.

The last rays of the sun disappeared and the room grew dim. The day had been such a blur, but Regina would never forget it. Her Swan had made it into a miracle. She slid her hand down Emma's stomach and realized that the magical member was gone. Emma was all woman again.

"Oh thank God." Emma heaved a sigh then wrapped her arms around her. "Don't get me wrong, I liked it and I really liked using it , but it was not something I wanted to be permanent." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's temple, "I gotta admit, though, I never pegged My Queen as a screamer."

Sated and safe in Emma's arms, Regina as starting to drift off. Her eyes closed and a little bit of truth slipped out without her consent, "Never have been before."

She was falling asleep: eyes heavy, body still buzzing but she heard Emma whispering to her. She promised to make it happen again and again. Mated for life? It didn't sound like a curse and it certainly didn't seem like a high price. It felt like Happily Ever After. Operation Happily Ever After, Regina smiled at the thought. Henry would probably have come up with a better code name.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The morning of February 15th was unseasonably warm and sunny, a miniature thaw. Business at Granny's was brisk and the staff seemed more harried than usual. There was a lot of coffee, as it seemed half the town was nursing a hangover. It was easy to separate the haves from the have nots. There were some who had celebrated love a little too enthusiastically. There were others who had drowned their sorrows. He had been nursing his morning cup of tea for the last twenty minutes enjoying the show.

Specifically he was enjoying watching Killian Jones. The slimey sailor slumped over the counter and cursed at anyone nearby. He gulped down down coffee with enough alcohol to fell a Clydesdale in it. He looked miserable. It was delightful. He still had the velvet ring box, the ring inside purchased on credit he didn't have at a price he couldn't repay. He had bought it from the local jeweler who (unbeknownst to most) was loyal to Regina. Her Majesty only barely tolerated Hook at the best of times. Rumpel suspected that her jeweler would have fixed the pirate up with only the best. Regina's people were vindictive like that. The ring was the best brass and paste thousands of dollars and a dull wit could buy. The best part was that it would never have the chance to turn his intended wife's finger green.

"What are you so chipper about?" Granny, hands on her hips, stopped by his booth. The old wolf was glaring at him. She was perpetually suspicious of him.

"It's a beautiful day, I'm enjoying a nice morning."

She followed his eyeline and huffed. "That greasy idiot has been crying into his rum most of last night and all morning. He passed out in the alley after I threw him out at three am this morning. He was still screaming for Emma but that girl was not answering her phone. Always thought she was smart." Granny threw one more glare at the pirate. "I could barely hear my NCIS marathon over his racket."

It got better and better. He hid his face-splitting smirk behind his tea cup.

A loud squeak redirected their attention from the counter to one of the tables. The Charmings and Henry were trying, and failing, to feed and entertain two tiny humans at the same time.

Neal's fuzzy towhead already had some sort of food (scrambled egg?) in his hair. Robbie's pink-polka dotted dress was completely covered in syrup. Snow White looked at her wits-end and Prince Charming looked like he'd prefer a nice sleeping curse. Henry was taking pictures of the whole scene.

The miniature Mills was preening for Henry's cell phone camera and ignoring the other baby. Neal, accustomed to constant fawning attention, was not happy about that. He was letting everyone know about it too, at the top of his lungs.

Ah, domestic bliss.

Ashley, with her own tiny human trailing behind her, approached Granny. She shot him a wary glance and pushed her daughter behind her. "Has Zelena still not shown up?" She looked a little concerned, and her blue eyes darted back over to him, looking for guilt he assumed. Alexandra wandered away to play with the other children, oblivious to their history.

"I'll make you a deal" Granny smirked at her former waitress. "If I see Greenie I'll send her your way and if you see Ruby you send her mine."

He almost choked on his tea. Ruby Lucas?

He was two hundred and some odd years old. He'd possessed the power to see the future. He was also one of the pillars of the gossip community. He was still caught off-guard. The Wicked Witch and the Big Bad Wolf: at least their colors were festive. He swallowed a chuckle. Well, things were going to be interesting.

The bell above the door clanged and Ashley breathed a sigh, "There they are!"

Oh yes, there they were. Zelena swept into the diner in an eye-popping sky blue sun dress. Her hair was a riot of curls and though she didn't know it, she looked very much like her mother. She went to her spawn and scooped her up. "There's Mummy's Little Girl!" She kissed her tiny clone on her copper-curled head. "Such a sticky little bean, you are!" Ruby was right at Zelena's elbow and was quick to wrap her arm around the woman and embrace her child. She was none too-subtly showing her new claim to the entire town. They were practically glowing with cheer and affection. Cora's first born was finally happy. Selfless good deed was a double check.

Regina and Emma came in next, and made a much less flamboyant entrance. Still, though, they were holding hands and that was more than enough to catch everyone's attention. David's coffee cup fell and shattered on the floor. Snow squealed (of joy?) almost shattered his ear drums. Several townsfolk started handing cash to Archie Hopper. Most people were staring with open mouths and wide eyes.

Everyone was in a tizzy. Reul Ghorm looked like she might faint or vomit, perhaps both. Either way, he hoped he got to watch. That interfering mosquito had deserved her comeuppance and more for years.

Regina and Emma weren't paying anyone else any attention. They focused on each other and their son. Emma was touching Regina, small lingering touches, and Regina allowed it. That told him everything he needed to know about their new status. Regina was smiling in a way that he hadn't allowed her to since her teens. She loved Emma Swan. He knew that because she looked at the Savior the same way he looked at Belle. Even the score with Regina, check.

Henry looked between his two mothers and then to him and back again. He started to smile and that smile was identical to Bae's smile. His grandson's happiness and judging by the bear hugs he'd given his mother he was ecstatic, made it all worth it.

Belle would figure out what happened, she was too smart not to. She would also know that he had, at the very least, helped make it possible.

He watched them all, the new and odd little family that had formed. They were so happy that it was a little sickening. He had helped them along to that happiness. He had struck may deals in his long years. He had bottled love, brewed death and created monsters. This, though, was different. It was without machinations or ulterior motives, for the most part. There was no plan or prophecy, no reason or rhyme to it. This was selfless, well mostly selfless. It was the first true charity he'd done in his entire life. He was pretty sure Bae would approve.

Rumpel watched Ruby spin Robbie around while Zelena watched them laughing. Regina and Emma were doting over Henry. This wasn't all his doing though. Magic could not create love. It couldn't force two people to mate. If they hadn't wanted to be together, they only had to hold out one day. The spell had only lasted from sunrise to sunset. They hadn't been able or willing to stay apart. The spell was not a guaranteed thing. It was a nudge in the right direction.

There was a price of course, and he had nothing to do with that. The ladies would reap what they had sown. Well, technically speaking, the submissive mate would bare what the dominant had sown.

With all the babies being born they would need a new school soon. He wondered how large a donation it would take to get his name on the building. The R.B. Gold Elementary School did have a certain ring to it. He chuckled and finished the very last of his now cold tea.

Hook staggered out of the restaurant, devastated. Emma, completely enraptured with Regina, hadn't even noticed he was there. It was like it was his birthday and Christmas all wrapped up in one pretty package.

Belle breezed by the Pirate and looked around, one eyebrow arched. She immediately came over to their regular booth, "You look rather proud of yourself." She sat across from him, but turned her head to watch the commotion. A small smile danced across her beautiful face. "And Ruby looks so happy." Her smile morphed to a frown for a second, "with Zelena." She did not sound very happy about that. It didn't take long for her to make the connections. "Rumpel" Now she was staring him right in the eye, "what did you do?" She wasn't angry, the little glimmer in her eye told him that.

"Me?" He smiled, "What makes you think I did anything?"

Belle looked over her shoulder again then shook her head and sighed. She looked a little curious and amused, "Oh Rumpel, what am I going to do with you?"

He smiled and tried to look affronted, but he had seen this coming. His wife could read him like one of her beloved books.

He smiled and sat back against the vinyl booth seat. Everything was, as always, going to plan. Operation Mate could be counted as a success with a little thanks to him. Magic or not, he always won in the end.


End file.
